8_gympie_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated opening sequences
8 Gympie Road is one of a very few Sesame Street parodies who stayed with animated opening number sequences (also known as episode number cold open scenes) for the first 32 seasons. For the first 32 seasons, every episode began with a series of alternating, animated sequences, where the episode number is displayed at the end. Season 32 2001, in 8 Gympie Road, is the final season to have animated opening number sequences (and also the final season to use the calypso version of the theme song). In 8 Gympie Road, some are from the American television series Sesame Street and some are native animated opening number sequences. The known animated sequences are: Sesame Street-made animated opening number sequences * Unicorn and man: Clay animation of a unicorn and a man standing in front of an arch that says "8 Gympie Road", and then walking under it. The animation was originally done by Jim Henson. * Birds: An egg cracks open, causing a bird to pop out, holding a box. A smaller bird holding an upside-down hat pops out of the box. From the hat, a pelican's head emerges and he opens his beak, revealing a little bird who sings some musical notes. The notes dissolve into the words "8 Gympie Road" and then fade into the episode number. * Flowers: Flowers are planted that form into the words "8 Gympie Road." Another flower produces the episode number. * Gong: A man hits a gong, and it falls down. * Rocket: A spy takes everything out of a bin and turns it into a rocket, then it zooms off with the words "8 Gympie Road" in smoke. * Trumpeter: '''A trumpet player plays a jazzy version of the theme song as letters that form "8 Gympie Road" fly out of his horn. * '''Artist Native animated opening number sequences, 1970s * Cinderella's Castle: Near the entrance, a female archer looks at the balloons with the letters forming "8 Gympie Road". She shoots the balloons. Then, it is zoom out, with the fireworks in the air. The episode number is displayed under a castle. * Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner: Wile E. Coyote chases Road Runner and stops near the tunnel as Wile E. Coyote reads "8 Gympie Road". After Wile E. Coyote reads, they go through the tunnel. As Wile E. Coyote reaches the cliff, Wile E. Coyote falls down into the ground. The rock and Road Runner lands and hurts on Wile E. Coyote. Wile E. Coyote got hurt and he shows the sign that says its episode number. * Bugs Bunny: A sign leading to Bugs Bunny's burrow reads "8 Gympie Road". Bugs Bunny tries to snatch a carrot from Daffy Duck. Afterwards, Daffy was thrown into the air. Bugs Bunny hides and the words on the sign fade into the episode number. * Poppy and the School * Highway Message Sign Native animated opening number sequences, 1990s * Luxo Jr: Luxo Jr. flattens the number "8" in "8 Gympie Road". Then, it goes into light shadow where it displays its episode number. Cinderella's Castle Image:Ep1OpeningAnimation.jpg|0001 (S1, E1)